


One for the road

by Lady_Michiru



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: FQF Challenge Fic, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Michiru/pseuds/Lady_Michiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason, recently yelling at Jinguji feels really, <i>really</i> good, and he has been giving Reia plenty of reason to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for the road

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt #43: Fighting leads to sex  
> Title ripped from an Arctic Monkey's song.  
> There might be some OOC-ness here… maybe. Also, I tried not to write this, but they won.

“What the hell do you think you are doing!?” Reia yells the second he puts a foot into the dressing room. At the receiving end, a hardly startled Jinguji stares at him looking almost innocent, but Reia knows it’s a lie. Jinguji might be a really okay actor, but Reia knows that Jinguji could never, ever, be sheepish. About _anything_. “I’ve told you thousands, no... _millions_ of times, that you are not allowed to touch my things!”

Reia notices the stillness of the dressing room in general, the way everybody first hold their breaths then quietly but hurriedly begin to gather their bags to run for the hills, away from the brewing thunderstorm. And he could care less, but for some reason, recently yelling at Jinguji feels really, _really_ good, and he has been giving Reia plenty of reason to do so.

Yesterday it was Jinguji fooling around with Reia’s skateboard, and last week, at practice, Jinguji borrowing Reia’s choreography notebook to copy some of his annotations without asking for Reia’s permission.

“I ran out of make-up remover,” comes Jinguji’s answer, no longer bothering about feigning regret, and Reia’s blood boils.

“I know you are not familiar with the concept, but these,” he hisses angrily, grabbing his bag from Jinguji’s hands and spilling some of its content in the process, a package of tissue and a tube of hair product hitting the floor making every one still on the room flinch, except from him and Jinguji, “are _my_ things. _Mine_.”

Genki is the last one to exit, and he throws them a worried look, as if he isn’t sure who he should be more worried about, before shaking sadly his head and closing the door behind him with a sigh.

“You don’t have to make such a big deal out of this, you know? It’s just make-up remover, I can buy you ten more…”

“That’s not the point!” Reia yells, exasperated, as he takes one step further and Jinguji stands up. Since his last growth spurt Jinguji enjoys making everyone remember he is now taller than most of them; Reia just seethes.

Before he really knows what he is doing, Reia finds himself pushing at Jinguji, he doesn’t use his full force, but it’s enough to make Jinguji stagger backwards a step or two. And Jinguji has the nerve to look aggravated.

“What was that for?” Jinguji yells at him, closing the short distance between them and pushing at Reia forcefully. Jinguji is not that strong, really, but the angle is weird and Reia loses his footing and falls flat on his ass. It’s not that it hurts, because by now Reia is more than used to fall, and this one won’t even bruise, unlike many of the times he’s fallen off his skateboard; but he is frustrated enough and he feels like he is drowning in annoyance. Jinguji has that effect on him recently, like an itch he can’t quite scratch and it drives him mad.

So, he gets back on his feet and promptly bolts toward Jinguji, grabbing at his T-shirt and shaking him bad enough that both of their balances get messed up and the only reason they don’t fall is because Jinguji’s back hits the wall hard and halts them.

By the time Reia is able to focus again, Jinguji is looking at him with an unreadable expression in his face, and despite their fight not being that wearying, they are both panting.

“Are you going to hit me? Is that what you want?” There is some arrogance in Jinguji’s voice, and something else, something infuriating that Reia can’t pinpoint.

They are so close Reia can feel Jinguji’s heat, feel his breath teasing his face, and the itch is back, buzzing all over his skin, so frustrating he has to fist his hands harder on Jinguji’s T-shirt, shake him again against the wall, eliciting a gasp from Jinguji that doesn’t feel the way it should, tickling and enticing; and Reia understands what is happening almost too late, understands at last what his body is yelling at him and why his heart is beating as wildly as it is. Suddenly all his limbs feel heavy, tingly, and he gets why Jinguji is heavily panting and why there is a deep pink tint in Jinguji’s cheeks, why Jinguji’s dilated pupils keep switching between looking at his mouth and at his eyes.

“What are you going to do, Reia?” Jinguji’s question is all air. So tempting…

Reia doesn’t answer; he just presses Jinguji flat against the wall and kisses him. It is a heated kiss, aggression bleeding into it and quickly making it messy. Jinguji’s tongue darts out to find Reia’s in no time, and the prior strange look in Jinguji’s face makes all the sense in the world now as Reia drags one hand to grab at Jinguji’s hair and swallows his first moan.

And it is suddenly crystal clear, all the tension that has been going on between them for months now, the pent up frustration and the bubbling hostility. Reia’s body is on fire, and Jinguji’s hand, now digging into his lower back, holding him closer, scorches his skin even through the fabric of the shirt of his costume.

Jinguji parts his legs, forces a tight between Reia’s, grabbing Reia’s ass to guide him and grind against him.

“Here?” Reia asks, astonishment and lust mixing in with the baseline annoyance, even if he can't quite stop his hips from following Jinguji’s lead. “Are you insane?”

Jinguji presses against him clumsily, as if he couldn't find the right angle for clinging to Reia the way he wants to, then huffs, frustrated, and roughly takes Reia's wrist to guide his hand between his legs. And Jinguji is not insane, Reia gathers as he palms the hardness beneath Jinguji's latex costume pants, he’s just desperate.

"Just like you to be this turned on by _fighting_..." Reia chides, but it ends up fading into a ragged gasp when Jinguji begins messily lapping at Reia’s neck. Reia’s body is already buzzing in response, attuned to Jinguji’s needs in ways he can’t quite comprehend; so, he touches Jinguji through the stiff material of his pants, the back of Reia’s hand grinding against his own groin and the answering hardness there.

“You’re such a hypocrite," Jinguji chuckles darkly when Reia bites back a moan.

“Shut up… just… shut up,” Reia hisses, and grinds harder against him, digs his fingers viciously into Jinguji’s hair, guiding Jinguji’s lips down his throat.

After a while Jinguji shifts, begins slowly wiggling down, opening the sparkly and somewhat rough top of Reia’s costume, velcro sounding loudly in the quiet of the dressing room, as he kisses his way down. And Reia knows he should be the responsible one and stop Jinguji when he is actually on his knees and going for the elastic waistband of Reia’s pants, but then Jinguji drags them down along with Reia’s underwear, and Jinguji’s hand wraps firmly around the base of Reia’s length, and Reia just can't will himself to push Jinguji away.

He braces himself against the wall when Jinguji strokes him into full hardness, bites on his own fisted hand to stiff a sharp moan at the first tentative lick of Jinguji’s tongue to the tip of his erection.

“You taste as good as you smell...” Jinguji whispers into Reia’s heated skin, more for himself than for Reia’s ears, and Reia shudders, almost clawing at the wall when Jinguji takes him completely into his mouth and starts sucking messily, all tongue and slurping sounds. It’s a little exasperating, but then Reia looks down at his cock disappearing into Jinguji’s mouth, wet bangs framing his forehead and his eyes fixed on Reia’s, and he can only stare, breathlessly, almost mesmerized.

Reia knows he should stop him, that anybody could walk in on them, open the door neither of them thought of locking and find them, but it feels so _good_ , all the tension and irritation just melting away, every pore of his skin sizzling. He actually whines when Jinguji opens his mouth, lets Reia slip out, but before Reia can even think about demanding anything back, Jinguji is on his hands and knees, actually _crawling_ around Reia until he is kneeling behind him.

 _What are you even…?_ It crosses Reia’s mind, the intent of talking, but then Jinguji grabs at his ass, spreads him, and words die in the onslaught of heat as Jinguji licks at the puckered skin of his rim.

Jinguji is reckless even in this, all energy and passion, no filter, no restraint. And Reia is pretty sure Jinguji has never done this before, even if it’s just by the way he is all enthusiasm and very little technique, although Reia wonders if this kind of thing even has any kind of technique to begin with; but then Jinguji presses closer still, pushes the tip of his tongue inside, and Reia stops wondering, stops thinking.

He is almost painfully hard by the time Jinguji decides to stop and stand up slowly, blunt short nails racking up Reia’s skin under his shirt with just enough pressure not to leave a mark. Reia rushes to shrug out of his costume top, hears Jinguji getting rid of his T-shirt too before he feels Jinguji’s chest against his naked back. Jinguji grabs Reia’s wrist and raises Reia’s arms until both of Reia’s palms are flat against the wall, barely short of uncomfortable over his head, and keeps very still, even when, after a handful of heartbeats, Reia tries to cant his hips, to angle them in any way that gets Jinguji to move.

“Needy, aren’t we?” Jinguji chuckles, hot against Reia’s ear, possessive arrogance drenching his words, as if Reia couldn’t just feel his heated cock digging into his backside, hard and leaking.

It doesn’t matter, because Jinguji chooses that moment to start moving at last, his length grinding against Reia’s ass, along the crack, and there is a dull pulsing emptiness inside Reia that he doesn’t quite know what to make of, so he just tries to bend a little bit forward, tries to force Jinguji in deeper.

“I… sorry… I don’t have… I didn’t bring anything…” Jinguji’s strangled words have the decency to sound at least apologetic, or maybe regretful. But of course, if this guy can’t be trusted to bring his own damned _make-up remover_ what are the chances that he carries around condoms and lube, Reia thinks, and he almost smiles in irritation.

“Just like this, then,” he huffs instead, his hips snapping backwards and countering Jinguji’s movements in a delicious syncopation. “Touch me…”

Holding both of Reia’s wrists with only one of his hands, Jinguji drags a fist slowly down Reia’s chest, brushing one of Reia’s nipples on the way.

“You like that?” Jinguji asks when Reia arches violently at the touch, and maybe he is too worked up by now to try to sound cool, but there is genuine wonder in there, and Reia thinks he could do this again and again, just to hear Jinguji’s voice sound like that once more.

"Yes..." Reia moans, almost sobbing into the wall, pleasure bubbling everywhere as Jinguji's fingertips brush lightly against his pebbled skin. "But please... please..." He tries to pry his hands away from Jinguji's grip, but all his strength seems to have melted away along with his common sense and everything else.

It's unexpected, but Jinguji complies almost immediately. When Jinguji's hand finally closes around him Reia can feel its shaking, lust or need Reia doesn't know, maybe even something else.

Jinguji is panting heavily into the skin of his neck, but it takes Reia a while to notice the way Jinguji breathes in deep through his nose every time, to grasp that Jinguji is getting off on the way Reia smells as much as anything physical they are doing. And it makes him shiver.

“I want you so much…. want to be inside you so much…” Jinguji whispers; the way he is rocking his hips, sharp and rough, tells Reia exactly how this would be if Jinguji was indeed inside him, rolling deep movements as if he was really fucking him while his hand jerks Reia off in synch with his thrusts.

Reia wants to answer, but he can’t articulate words, can’t even form coherent thoughts, he can only _feel_ as Jinguji speeds up, both his hips and his hand, mumbling incoherencies mixed with moans that sound like broken syllables of Reia’s name.

“Let go, Reia…” Jinguji grunts. His hot breath teases Reia’s ear, but his voice is strained, tight, desperate. “Come for me…”

Reia doesn’t even think of resisting, his eyes rolling to the back of his head when ecstasy overwhelms him. He bites his lip hard to muffle his moan as he spurts into Jinguji’s hand.

He barely registers Jinguji’s stillness, the warmth of his release on Reia’s tailbone sinking in only after some fuzzy seconds have passed by. When Reia looks backwards, Jinguji’s look is glued to the mess on Reia’s skin, and though he never would admit it, all of his blood sings at the unmistakable possession in Jinguji’s eyes when he finally lets go of Reia’s wrists and drags an unsteady finger through it, further smearing it down.

There are wet wipes on Reia’s bag, and he uses them to clean Jinguji’s hands and his own body, deciding against a shower because he is tired as hell and he just knows he would have to be fighting Jinguji all along to leave him alone.

They dress up in silence, but Reia feels certain heaviness in Jinguji’s lack of words. It worries him a little, so he is kind of relieved when, once they are ready to leave, Jinguji stops him as Reia goes for the dressing room door to open it.

“Stay over… at my house…” Jinguji’s embarrassed blush could be considered adorable, as well as the way he avoids Reia’s eyes and tries to sound unaffected, to no avail. “Doesn’t have to be today… just someday. Lots of days.”

A little giddiness fights its way up to Reia's stomach at Jinguji’s words. He wonders if Jinguji knows what he sounds like he is asking, wonders if he himself knows what he wants to answer. Then he looks into the fire of Jinguji’s eyes, which finally are looking up from the floor, and his heart hammers in his chest, and he is suddenly certain about everything.

“Yes,” Reia whispers, smiling.

"Of course you would..." Jinguji begins to say, cockiness suddenly back in full swing, but Reia saves them both from it by kissing Jinguji really hard, and the way Jinguji grabs at Reia’s clothes and clings to him is honest enough to reassure Reia. “Okay…” Jinguji pants, eyes still closed, hands fisted on Reia’s T-shirt at his waist. His voice again sounds full of wonder and Reia blushes as his whole body fills with something kind of luminous.

Still, Reia giggles when Jinguji grabs his hand in the most aloof way he can manage and drags Reia after him when he opens the door.... and they almost trip on Genki.

Genki is sitting cross-legged on the floor, his back to the previously closed door of the dressing room, music blasting so loud from his headphones that Reia can hear the American artist’s voice singing even from this distance.

Then Genki takes off his headphones and stands up, his face beet red under his fringe. He is pissed and embarrassed, and Reia wants to crawl into a hole in the floor and die. Jinguji squeezes Reia's hand frantically, because he has always had a weakness for Genki and even if he is not thoroughly affected outwardly, Reia can imagine how he is shaking on the inside.

"You... both of you..." Genki hisses, managing to alternatively look at each of them in the eye. “Owe me lunch for the rest of your lives. And if you ever fight in front of everybody again I'm telling all of them what I was able to hear _even with my headphones on_. Are we clear?”

Reia and Jinguji both nod guiltily and in silence, and watch Genki grab his bag from the floor and walk toward the exit of the building. They nearly jump when Genki turns around again.

“And for the love of everything… if there is a next time, _lock the stupid door_!” Genki yells, blushes harder, then walks briskly away.

Reia stands and stares at the empty hallway for a while, then down to his hand, to his fingers entwined with Jinguji’s. He sighs.

Of course there will be a next time, and _he_ will have to remember to lock the door.  



End file.
